The costs and carbon impact of energy use are becoming increasingly important to consumers, organizations and governments. Organizations may be reassessing their energy use in response to impending regulation, high costs, and public perception. The energy required to operate the technology used in an organization's workplace may account for a significant portion of the organization's overall energy use. Organizations may be able to reduce their energy costs and carbon impact by migrating to energy efficient workplace technology implementations